


The Gifts

by LBLBLB



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBLBLB/pseuds/LBLBLB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who gives better gifts??</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- Not my characters, no copyright infringement intended.

The Gifts

On her feet and not in a body bag- that was how Laura was leaving sickbay tomorrow. Bill intended to see her do it. But for an event such as this, he felt the need to bring something or do something to make the occasion special. 

But what to do? Pomp and protocol was neither of their style. He had limited knowledge of her life back on Caprica. And though he had more possessions than any other living soul, and a life long reputation for giving excellent presents... he had no idea what to give her.

He knew she would want to get back to work as soon as possible. He knew (and was thankful for the fact) that Laura was married to her job. Looking down an the glint of gold on his finger had him thinking they had more in common than he ever acknowledged.

He racked his brain for gift ideas. He thought back to the significant amount of time he spent sitting vigil at her bedside before her miracle cure. During those hours, he spoke to Billy about Laura. Not President Roslin, but Laura. One particular anecdote Billy shared while Laura slept gave the Commander an idea...

...

A few days later he got word from Cottle that the President was ready for discharge from sickbay. Bill grabbed a wrapped gift for her and strode down the causeway. He wrapped the package himself, using an old newspaper that he found in his quarters. 

When he entered sickbay he was rendered speechless. Laura was perched on the side of the sickbay cot. Already dressed, she fished around with her foot to slide into her pumps. The color had already returned to her face. It hit him how stunningly beautiful she was. He had always thought so, but until now he didn't fully comprehend how much of her physical beauty had been stolen by the cancer. For a moment he hesitated, a true sign that he was in over his head when it came to Laura Roslin. Maybe in over his heart was more accurate.

She caught him staring. Of course. But he didn't have the energy to be apologetic. Bill would never be sorry for admiring such beauty. 

"I guess Billy already packed my things." She quietly said to herself, around to see if there was anything that she needed to take with her. 

"He took them back to your ship this morning." He answered, making his presence known.

"Well, I suppose I can go." She greeted him with a coy smile that quickly grew to beaming. 

"I wanted to give you..."

"Young Lady, muster out of this sickbay already!" 

Laura walked over to Doc Cottle and kissed him on the cheek, saying thank you.

He spoke between puffs on his cigarette, "You ought to be kissing Baltar. It was his treatment that saved your life."

Laura furrowed her brow and shook her head. The glare she gave warned Cottle not to hold his breath.

"Or kiss the Admiral. I was on the fence about the whole thing. He gave the order."

Bill never wanted to punch someone more than he wanted to punch Sherman Cottle right then and there. But the urge soon faded as Laura turned around and Bill saw her look of mirth.

She took two strides over to him and gripped his elbow. "Thank you Admiral..." She kissed his cheek as he stood stock still. "...for saving my life."

He had no words to say in response. He was simply stuck there, trying not to stare at her lips. When he forced his eyes slightly north, he saw that she was staring at his mouth.

"Maybe my C.O. has room somewhere for you two to stand around. But I've got..."

"We're going. We're going!" Laura put her hands up in surrender and giggled. 

"You were saying you have a gift for me?" 

"I do. Well, I have two. This one is..."

"Dark Day by Edward Prima."

He knew she would guess correctly right away. "Yes. I shouldn't have allowed you to return it."

"I am sorry about that. I could have simply left it to you in my will. But having only one other book and three very well-worn suits didn't seem like enough things to warrant a draft."

More than ever, he knew his other gift was a perfect gesture.

"I'm glad to give it back. I want you to keep it."

"Thank you Bill."

"The other gift is inside. I think that you will like it," he said as he held the hatch to his quarters open for her.

She blushed and busied herself with taking off her heels as they made their way into the cabin.

Bill hurried to get the package from his desk. When he turned he saw Laura grinning, her eyes closed, and her head and body nestling into his leather sofa. 

"Hummm, I can't tell you how good it feels to be off that cot in sickbay."

"I remember the feeling."

"I think I've fallen in love with your couch." She sighed.

"It's good to see you back here Laura. You are welcome here anytime you want to snuggle up."

She didn't move an inch, but her eyes opened and immediately found his. He couldn't believe how ridiculous he sounded. But she didn't seem to mind. And there they were again, gazing at each other like a couple of love-struck morons.

"Your gift." Bill finally remembered. He handed Laura the light yet bulky package, also wrapped in newspaper.

"Card first?"

He nodded in reply. He was unable to wipe the smile from his face watching her reserved excitement as she read the card aloud.

"Kariss Talmadge, The Rising Star, Deck F, Cabin 109. 3 full working days?" She eyed Bill wearily. As he hoped, she clearly had no idea about who Kariss was or the services she provided.

"Open the package." He encouraged with a toothy grin.

"I honestly don't know what this could be..."

"Well good. Apparently the other was way too obvious."

"You are enjoying watching me squirm, aren't you Admiral?" He was pleased to find out that Laura was the kind of person who neatly unwrapped a gift. Her long slender fingers worked to loosen each piece of tape around the gift's edges when he blurted out his reply.

"I always enjoy watching you. Madame President." 

The formal title saved him a little. He was afraid he was going way overboard with the flirting and admiration today.

Her hands stilled and she looked up at him, gratitude in her eyes. "Thank you, Bill."

This endless day of blushing and making goo-goo eyes was not something he ever thought he would experience again in his life. After another blissful moment of being lost in her sparkling green irises, he raised his eyebrows and motioned to the still covered package on her lap. She snapped out of her own daze and laughed out loud. A deep and genuine sound that made his heart soar.

"Silly me. I can't help but indulge in the anticipation."

He knew what she meant.

When the last of the wrapping was unfolded she picked up the items inside, looking at them curiously. "It's... It's a fleet uniform? Dress grays?" She looked up to him for an explanation. 

"Yes. My second set."

"And... Who is Kariss Talmadge?"

"Kariss Talmadge is an entrepreneur. A seamstress. She specializes in customizing garments out of existing ones. I'm guessing you could get a few new pieces to add to your wardrobe from this. She has dyes to change to color. So you needn't worry about looking like you are wearing an Old Man's hand-me-downs."

"I don't know what to say. This is so generous of you. You can't imagine how much this means to me."

"Billy let me in on a little secret. He told me you weren't exactly thrilled with the clothes you brought for the decommissioning."

"He wasn't lying. But this? It's too much. You might need-"

"I have more than what I need. We can't have the President of the Colonies walking around in thread-bares or in the nude."

She just looked at him as he cleared his throat and tried to pretend he hadn't just said that.

"I mean..." He cleared his throat, attempting a recovery. "That is...you could get at least one suit from this. Maybe an extra skirt."

"Might be an awfully short skirt." Damn if she didn't wink at him.

He wanted to change the subject. Talk about rations or fuel consumption or the black market. Anything. But instead he said,

"So say we all."

She immediately let out a pop of laughter that seemed to propel her off the couch and straight into his arms. 

The feel of her, her smell, her voice, her spirit...

He'd been trumped. Laura Roslin gave the best gifts.

-the end-

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review!!!


End file.
